jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:XXWanderFuriaXx/Wiele Mil,Wiele Dni i Wiele Nocy-Ale i tak Cię znajdę...
Oto mój nowy pomysł na opowiadanie,które będzie o miłość.Co mogę powiedzieć na wstępie,że ta miłość zostanie rozdzielona ale jedna z osób wyruszy w niebezpieczną podróż aby odnaleźć swoją drugą połówkę. INFORMACJE *''Oczywiście tymi osobami będą Czkawka i Astrid'' *''Czasy współczesne.'' *''Jest Valka tylko,że nie jest ze Stoickiem który jest prezydentem miasta Berk.'' *''Czkawka i jego przyjaciele mają po 17 lat'' *''Kiedy Valka urodziła Czkawkę musiała wyjechać do swojej cioci,która mieszkała w Rosji i tam poznała Ralfa i jest z nim.'' *''Spokojnie rodzice Czkawki będą razem'' *''A co do bohaterów to są w związku już od 3 lat'' *''Smoki to psy ale ich gatunki nie zostaną zmienione tylko,że Jot i Wym to odzielne dwa psy które są bliźniakami.'' *''Valka wraca wraz z jej partnerem i 10-letnim Czkawką do Berk.'' *''Bohaterowie chodzą do liceum im.Borka Pechowca nr.127'' *''Pogrubiona i przechylna linia to wpis do dzienniku Czkawki,który też wystąpi.'' *''Pogrubiona to myśli i sny.'' *''Koniec INFORMACJI'' thumb|400px|Okładka Bloga Siema nazywam się Czkawka...nie najgorsze imię bo u nas na Berk takie imiona nie są śmieszne.Przez 10 lat mieszkałem w Rosji,ale przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj bo mama chciała.To może coś o mnie mam 17 lat chodzę do liceum do którego mogę chodzić tylko z dwóch powodów: 1.Kocham W-F i jestem całkiem dobry 2.Kocham plastykę,nie którzy nauczyciele mówią,że mam talent Jestem brunetem mam zielone oczy po mamie.Mam też psa wabi się Szczerbatek a czemu nie ma przedniego zęba i dlatego.Jak był mały stracił lewą tylną łapę,ale dostał protezę.W liceum do którego uczęszczam mam paczkę czyli: Sączysmarka,który lubi siebie pochwalać i ma wielkie ego,Śledzika-kujona od którego można sobie ściągać,bliźniaków Mieczyka i Szpadka jedno głupsze od drugiego i...Astrid,która jest najpiękniejsza ze całej szkoły ma niebieskie oczy i jest blondynką i nie będę się chwalić ale jest moją dziewczyną od 3 lat.Tak to moja cała paczka.Ale najgorszą osobą..no nie wiem czy można go nazwać osobą to jest Ralf partner mojej mamy jest Ruskiem,nie lubię go i myśli,że będę go nazywać ojcem nigdy w życiu.A no właśnie co do ojca to nigdy go nie poznałem.Urodziłem się tutaj jak mama mi mówiła choć jak wyjechaliśmy nie uczyłem się Rosyjskiego a czemu bo mama miała przyjaciółkę,która znałą Polski.Ok koniec o sobie bo was zanudzę. 'Rozdział 1' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nastał ranek jak zwykle muszę wstać bo na 8 do szkoły o jak mi się nie chce.Ok wstanę tylko dlatego,że dziś mam W-f i plastyka kocham je i dlatego dziś wstanę.Godzina 6.30 wstaję idę do łazienki,biorę prysznic i po jakiś 10 minutach mogę się ubrać i zejść na śniadanie.Wyszedłem z łazienki i udałem się prosto do szafy wyjołem z nich moje ulubione spodnie,podkoszulkę i bluzkę z napisem ,,Dragons".Poszedłem do szufady i wyjołem resztę.Po 5 minutach byłem ubrany więc udałem się na dół.Mamy już nie było bo pojechała do pracy jedyny,który ma później do pracy jest Ralf.Poszedłem do kuchni i zrobiłem sobie kanapkę ale najpierw przywitał mnie mój pies Szczerbo.Najlepszy przyjacielem jakiego można sobie wyobrazić ma tyle samo lat co ja bo u nas zwierzęta moją tak samo jak lubie starzeją się tak samo jak ludzie w tym samym wieku.Wiem dziwne ale dla mnie super.Dałem mu świeżej wody i jego ulubioną karmę.Łapczywie jadł ja postanowiłem zrobić to same więc wziąłem przeze mnie zrobione kanapki i usiadłem do stołu a przy nim był znienawidzona przeze mnie osoba,która czytała sobie gazetę i popijała kawę.Dopiero teraz zauważył że jestem. -O cześć synku-zdenerwowałem się bo nie życzę sobie żeby mnie nazywał synem bo nim dla niego nie jestem. -Nie nazywaj mnie tak-odpowiedziałem mu on tylko pokręcił głową i znów zaczął czytać.Była już 7.15 mam jeszcze 45 minut mam daleko od szkoły więc wyjdę za 20 ale najpierw wyjdę z moim przyjacielem.Kiedy zjadłem wstałem i odłożyłem talerz do zlewu i zagwizdałem aby przywołać psa.Założyłem buty a potem założyłem mojemu psiakowi smycz i wyszedłem.Szliśmy w stronę w parku.Po 2 minutach byliśmy na miejscu i opiołem smycz od obroży aby Szczerbo sobie polatał ja jak zwykle usiadłem na ławce i sprawdziłem która godzina.Była 7.20 więc Szczerbatek ma 20 minut.Po upływie tego czasu zawowałem psa i bez zapinania go poszedłem do domu.Kiedy tam dotarłem wziąłem plecak na ramię i klucze i poszedłem do garażu po mój czarny motor,który już ma rok ale pędzi jakby był nowy.Wyjechałem z nim na dwór,wsiadłem,założyłem kask i pojechałem do szkoły.Na początku ma matmę pewnie znów będzie nie zapowiedziana kartkówka więc usiądę z Śledzikiem.Kiedy dojechałem do szkoły zaparkowałem i zabezpieczyłem go aby nikt go nie zwinął.Zabezpieczyłem tak samo kask i poszedłem do szatni.Za 10 minut dzwonek zdąrze.W szatni już byli bliźniaki i Sączysmark oczywiście pierwsi się przywitali. -Cześć-powiedzieli razem. -Siema-odpowiedziałem im ściągając buty i zakładając szkolne.Rozejrzałem się jeszcze czy nikt jeszcze nie idzie. -Gdzie reszta?-spytałem. -Śledź na górzę a twoja niunia jeszcze nie przszła-odezwał się Smark,któremu jedynemu nie podoba się mój związke z Astrid.Ale mnie tam to nie przeszkadza.Akurat przyszła Astrid i dostałem na przywitanie buziaka w policzek.Uśmiechnąłem się do niej,a ona do mnie.Przebrała się szybko.Akurat kiedy skończyła zadzwonił dzwonek.Razem ja i moja nie kompletna paczka poszliśmy na górę i na samo przywitanie Śledzik nas zaskoczył tym że: -Słuchajcie dziś matematyczki nie będzie i mamy zastępstwo-każdy się na siebie popatrzał. -A więc z kim mamy teraz lekcje-spytała Astrid. -Nikt nie wie nic nie mówiono-wyjaśniał nam Śledzik. -Dobra chodźcie zobaczymy kto będzie-powiedziałem po czym wszyscy poszliśmy pod klasę i tam usiadliśmy.Czekaliśmy ponad 10 minut aż tu przyszła zastępczyni dyrektorki że mamy iść do biblioteki.Nikt nie chciał ale jakoś cała klasa poszła do nudnej biblioteki.(...) 'Lekcja 3 W-F' Po dwóch nudnych lekcjach mieliśmy W-f no może chłopaki dziewczyny miały co innego.Graliśmy w siatkę za bardzo jej nie lubię ale jakoś skusiłem się.Oczywiści moja drużyna wygrała.Wszyscy byli tak spoceni (Fuuj xd) że musieliśmy iść pod prysznic.Reszta lekcji minęła tak samo nudno no może plastka nie była ostatnia ale jednak była najlepsza jak zwykle.Po zmęczonym dniu wróciłem do domu nikogo nie było oprócz mojego psa.Z ktorym musiałem wyjść.A potem się naszykować bo umówiłem się z Astrid do kina. Oto pierwszy rozdział mam nadzieje,że się spodobał.Jutro następny rozdział... 'Rozdział 2' Dla tych co przeczytali Rozdział 2. ---- 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jak zwykle nudziłam się na lekcjach ale dzięki Czkawce ten dzień nie będzie taki okropny.Idziemy do kina na..na nie wiem jaki film bo mówił,że to jest niespodzianka.A u niego niespodzianki zawsze są niespodziankami.O godz.13 wróciłam i od razu moja sunia jak przyszłam skakała z radości.Nazywa się Wichura. -Cześć kochana.Też miło cię widzieć-pogłaskałam ją po głowce.I oto jest prawdziwy przyjaciel człowieka.Zawsze przy tobie i nigdy cię nie opuści.Mama była w kuchni robiła coś na obiad nic mi nie powiedziała tylko pomachała ręką i się uśmiechnęła odzajemniłam gest jak zwykle,taty nie było bo ma ważną pracę dzięki czemu mam super rzeczy.Kocham cię tatusiu. -O 16 idę z Czkawką do kina-ogłosiłam mamie. -Dobrze-powiedziała krótko i dalej robiła obiad.Coś czuje że dziś pomidorówka bo zapachniało pomidorami.Mniam!A na drugie pewnie jakiś kotlet z ziemniakami i surówką.Dobra mówiąc szybko ubrałam Wichurę to znaczy zapięłam smycz do jej obroży i wyszłyśmy.Wichura była spokojna i cierpliwa nie była jak inne psy które spieszą się ona to nie jest taka.W czasie kiedy razem szłyśmy włączyłam sobie muzykę i na słuchawkach słychałam.Czkawka mi kiedyś polecił Alexandra Rybaka tylko nie pamiętam jaką muzykę..chyba..Info a Fantasy.Od razu ją pokochałam i tak sobie ściągnęłam i teraz sobie jej słucham.Szłam jakieś 15 minut do parku i ta sama piosenka w kółko.Hah tak to ja.Kiedy już weszłam z Wichurą ona od razu się rozglądała ja tak samo ale pewnie jeszcze nie przyszedł więc z nią pochodzę.Lub ona sobie pobiega a ja sobie posiedze.Jak mówiłam tak zrobiłam odpiełam smycz i pobiegła do innych psów a ja sobie usiadłam na najbliższej ławce i sobie włączyłam mini gierkę na telefonie. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' -Oj Szczerbatek już,już-moja psina zaczęła mnie ciągnąć bo zawsze spotyka w parku Wichurę.Chyba ktoś tu się zakochał.No jaki pan taki pies..I tak doszedłem z moim psem do parku i zaczął się rozglądać a ja w tym czasie puściłem go ze smyczy.Od razu kiedy zrobiłem pobiegł jakby się ścigał.Ja sobie poszedłem i zobaczyłem pewną osobę,która grała sobie najlepsze w grę.Po cichu podszedłem do niej i usiadłem obok i patrzyłem co ona gra,a ona w ogóle mnie nie zauważyła bo była tak wciągnięta grą,że nie widziała świata poza nią.Dałem jej całusa we policzek ona nadal grała w grę. -O cześć-tylko tyle powiedziała i dalej sobie grała. -Wciągająca gra-i teraz będzie rozmowa o grze.Super.. -Ciii-uciszała mnie. -Co cii-zdziwiłem się bardzo jakby gra była dla niej życiem...Przerwała grę..Oo...ratunku wkurzyła się. -Słuchaj dopiero wczoraj sobie ją ściągnęłam i od wczoraj gram więc proszę nie przeszkadzaj mi dobrze-no i mówiłem wkurzyła się bo gierka ważniejsza od chłopaka. -No dobra gra fajniejsza ale moglibyśmy porozmawiać o na przykład o kinie-westchnęła i wyłączyła i schowała telefon do kieszeni. -Ok.To o czym będzie ten film albo lepiej na jaki film pójdziemy?-zapytała się w końcu na jakiś temat. -To ma być niespodzianka i niech zostanie niespodzianką-odpowiedziałem jej nie była zadowolona ale się uśmiechnęła. -Okej to o której się spotykamy?-przecież jej mówiłem ta dziewczyna mnie niedługo do psychiatryka ja pojadę. -Przecież o 15:30-odpowiedziałem z lekkim fochem. -A tak a gdzie Wichura i Szczerbatek?-zmieniła temat dobrze,że mnie nie pyta co o której robię. -Gdzieś tam-pokazałem za siebie i rzeczywiście tam były ganiały się w najlepsze.Dalej była cisza aż.. -Hej-o nie tylko nie on.Skąd Smark wiedział że tu jesteśmy robi to specjalnie dalej próbuje podrywać Astrid bo jest pewien że od niej odejdę o nie po moim trupie.Astrid kiedyś dała mu kosza i teraz próbuje dalej ale jemu chyba to się nie uda. -Cześć-odpowiedziałem ja i Astrid nie byliśmy zadowoleni gdyby Szczerbek zauważył teraz by Hakokła to by też nie był zadowolony,bo jaki właściciel taki pies. -Słyszałem od bliźniaków że do kina idziecie może mnie też zabierzecie-i się zaczyna. -Smark odpuść sobie już-Astrid tak samo jak ja nie chcieliśmy żeby Smark poszedł z nami bo zawsze kiedy go zabieramy to zawsze do Astrid zaczyna. -Dlaczego piękna-to już nie wytrzymałem... -Ee..ej Sączysmark jak wiesz Astrid i ja jesteśmy parą od 3 lat a jak pamiętasz już po miesiącu poznania się zetknęliśmy się a ty 5 lat próbowałeś-no i to się nazywa wyłumaczenie. -Ale kiedy ona od ciebie odejdzie uda się-powiedział pewny siebie.Astrid chyba już chciała wybuchnąć.Nagle Smarkowi komórka zaczęłą dzwonić od razu odebrał. -Halo-powiedział.Coś tam słyszałem ale nic nie mogłem zrozumieć. -No ale..no dobra.Hakokieł idziemy-zawołał psa,który był bez smyczy od samego przyjścia.Nie chętnie podbiegł ale podbiegł.I tak Smark się ulotnił.Szczerbatkowi nie przeszkadzało jego towarzystwo jak Wichurze pewnie zrozumiał że nie ma u niej szans więc zostali przyjaciółmi.A ja z Astrid rozmawialiśmy jeszcze 10 minut a potem musieliśmy już się zbierać. -Szczerbek-zawołałem. -Wichura-psy podbiegły razem Szczerbek usiadł koło mnie a Wichura koło As.Wichura miała...kwiatka.Odwróćiłem głowę do psa a ten odwrócił głowę gdzie indziej. -Bardzo ładny kwiat masz-pochwaliła Wichurę głaskając ją po głowie.Po 5 minutach wyszliśmy z parku odprowadziłem As do domu a sam poszedłem do siebie. 'Rozdział 3' 'Perspektywa Sączysmarka' Ten cały Czkawuś ukradł mi niunię.Ja powinienem być z nią a nie on.On tylko po miesiącu ją zarywa i mi ją odbiera jakim prawem.Przez ojca musiałem przerwać podrywy.Boję się jego ale on wie że próbuje Astriś od 5 lat poderwać a on mi mówi,że mam wracać do domu bo ciotka Baśka przyjechała,Co mnie tam ciotka mnie ten..ten...eee ten..Czkawunio odbiera mi laseczkę.. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Ugh...ale ten Sączysmark mnie wkurza ja mu od 5 lat mówię zostaw mnie,to nic z tego nie wyjdzie lub odwal się bo naprawdę mu coś zrobię.Dobrze że musiał pójść..jaka ulga.Dobra Czkawka mnie odprowadził do domu,Wichura nadal nie ściągała kwiatka od...Szczerbatka..no no no chyba będziemy mieli tu parę miesiąca...Hehe.Ok jeszcze 30 minut a będzie tatuś i obiadek.Głodna jestem mama daj już...a tata przychodź szybciej bo zjem twoją porcję..No weźcie proszę ja tu mam o 15.30 randkę...Wiem wejdę na Facebooka i popiszę sobie z kim..tylko pytanie z kim?Hmmm...może ze Szpadką nie ona pewnie jest na dworzu i robi bratu kawał...a może z Śledziem,a tak on się uczy...kujon..a może z...z Kami moją przyjaciółką która mi zazdrości chłopaka..taa z nią..tylko proszę żeby była..Ok raz kozie śmierć..sprawdzam...dlaczego w tak ważnym momenciem jej nie ma no czemu...co ja zrobiłam...No to pogram w gierkę no to jest zajęcie.Okwłączam i gram. -Astrid-ktoś mnie woła. -Astrid!-i jeszcze raz i nagle ktoś odbiera mi telefon a tym kimś jest mama. -Co?!-nie byłam zadowolona bo byłam na najtrudniejszym poziomie i miałam go przejść i kicha jeszcze raz. -Choć obiad-strzelająca mini focha wstałam i udałam się do stołu.Moja kochanego tatusia nie było -A gdzie tata-spytałam. -Spóźni się będzie o 16 i chce z tobą spędzić czas-no to byłam zdziwiona. -Ale mnie nie będzie bo idę do kina Hello-powiedziałam.Mama pokręciła głową jakby tylko kłamała że jej nie podoba się mój związek z Czkawką.Poszła do kuchni i podała mi zupę...to nie była zupa to był krupnik.Czemu? -Miała być pomidorowa-byłam jak małe dziecko,które było nie zadowolona z nowej zabawki. -Miał ale jest krupnik.Jedz-usiadła i zaczęła jeść.Ja z niechęcią zajadałam ją.Zaraz się wyrzygam.Po 5 minutach zjadłam.O całe szczęścię.Mama po 2 minutach po mnie zjadła i podała drugie tym razem było dobre.Zjadłam ze smakiem.O za 15 minut wychodzę pójdę aię szykować.Ubrałam się w luźne ubrania i było za pięć dobra wychodzę przecież kino jest daleko więc sobie dziś zrobię w-f i pobiegnę.Tak jak powiedziałam zrobiłam.. 'Perspektywa Pani Hofferson' Cieszę się z szczęścia córki ale mogła by trochę spędzić czas z rodzicami przecież Czkawka nie jest najważniejszy.Tylko jak ja powiem mojemu mężowi,że jej córcia nie spędzi z nim czau. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Byłem pod kinem i czekałem na Astrid..o właśnie biegnie. -Cześć-przywitałem się z nią kiedy przybiegła.Pocałowałem ją lekko w usta i zaprosiłem ją do środka.Weszliśmy,kupiliśmy popcorn i colę i poszliśmy do sali kinowej zajęliśmy miejsca oczywiście ja kupiłem bilety i zaczął się seans.Astrid nie spodziewała się tego.... 'Dom Astrid Pespektywa Pana Hoffersona' Po zmęczonym dniu wróciłem do domu i ucałowałem swoją żonę.Chciałem spędzić czas z Astrid bo teraz nie mam tak czasu. -Hej gdzie Astrid?spytałem -Ona dziś umówiła się z chłopakiem do kina-byłem załamany,nie wiem kiedy znów dostanę tak mało pracy.Nie byłem zachwycony tym. -Ale jak to mieliśmy spędzić razem czas.. -Tak ale Czkawka zabrał ją do kina-też nie była zachwycona. -Czkawka przez tego Czkawkę w ogóle nie będziemy mieli mieć z nią jakiś kontakt-i tak skończyła się rozmowa i usiadłem do stołu bo miałem zjeść obiad. 'Rozdział 4' Ten rozdział dedykuje dla wszystkich i dla mojego chomika,któremu dzięki niemu piszę nexta. ---- 'Perspektywa Astrid' Film był super nie spodziewałam się tego że pójdziemu właśnie na ten.Czkawka trzymał mnie za rękę i tak sobie w iszy szliśmy i tak doszliśmy do parku.Usiedliśmy na ławce.Czkawka objął mnie ramieniem. -I jak się podobał film-powiedział i pocałował w czoło kocha to robić ale ja kocham go wnerwiać Hihihi.. -Może być-powiedziałam obojętnie.Popatrzał się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. -Tylko tyle to ja zapłaciłem za wszystko abyś była zadowolona i sam wybrałem film a ty mi tu mówisz że może być-teraz to będzie strzelał focha.Pomęczę go.. -No co mam skakać z radości że mój kochaś zabrał mnie na film-powiedziałam do niego. -Tak-i się odwrócił i strzelił focha...Jak ja to kocham. -Ok to co do jutra-powiedziałam sobie spokojnie.Skończył fochać i popatrzał na mnie swoim oczętami,które nie rozumiały nic..Dałam mu całusa i poszłam w stronę domu.Za 5 sekund do mnie przybiegnie lub zawoła.1,2,3,4...i 5. -Astrid.Hej gdzie idziesz!-krzyknął i podbiegł i złapał mnie za rękę. -No co zaczęłeś się fochać-powiedziałam mu prosto. -Ale...ale-zrobiłam taką minę że nie mógł nic powiedzieć. -Ale mnie przeproś-w końcu powiedział.Ja tylko westchnęłam i.... -Przepraszam-nastawił policzek o nie tym raem. -To co idziemy-mówiąc mu zaczął się dziwić. -No dobra-powiedział tylko i poszliśmy.Jako dżentelmen odprowadził mnie do domu i pożegnał się buziakiem w usta.Tylko pokręciłam głową i zamknęłam drzwi.Spotkalam rodziców siedzących przy stole. -Cześć-przywitałam się z nimi.Nic nie odpowiedzieli nastała krótka cisza,którą po 5 minutach przerwał ojciem. -Roszbierz się z kurtki i usiądź-zrobiłam to co mi powiadział tata. -Słuchaj Astrid-rozpoczęła mama-jesteś prawie dorosła i masz prawo się do spotykania z chłopakiem ale wiec że też masz rodziców.-aha więc oto chodzi chcą spędzić więcje czasu za mną.Jakie to miłe. -No dobra-powiedziałam uśmiechając się. -Nie no dobra ale tak może byśmy razem jako rodzina w weekend pojechali do np.:do twojego wuja-dali propozycję na weekend oj Czkawuś pewnie coś zaplanuje ale jednak się zgodzę. -Super pomysł ale na weekend tylko tak-spojrzeli się na siebie. -Tak-odpowiedzieli jednocześnie.Nadal byłam uśmiechnięta i jutro powiem Czkawce że jadę.... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Astrid..no właśnie nie zachowała się dziś miło ale okej.Jutro jej powiem.Przyszedłem do domu i od razu Ralf i mama siedzili na kanapie,a telewizja była wyłączona.Oj będzie kazanie.. -Cześc Czkawka-mama wstała i ze mną się przywitała -Cześć-odpowiedziałem jej -Choć siadaj mamy ci coś do powiedzenia-zdjąłem kurtkę i usiadłem na przeciw nich no może mamy. -Czkawka słuchaj synku-przerwałem Ralfowi który zaczął -Nie mów do mnie synku-zdenerwowałem gościa. -Dobra do sensu..wyjeźdźamy-na początku zrozumiałem że jadą na wakację. -O jedziesz mamo z nim-popatrzyłem na niego wrogo-na wakacje. -Czkawka ale nie oto chodzi my poprostu wyjeźdżamy z Polski-to już byłem zdziwiony na maxa a na dodatek zdenerwowany. -Kogo to pomysl-powiedział w głosie miałem gniew. -Mój-powiedział ten cały Ralf. -Nie-powiedziałem stanowczo -Synku proszę nie utrudniaj tego-mama próbowała mnie uspokoić. -Nie po prostu nie.Mam przyjaciół i dziewczynę i co teraz mam to zostawić-tym razem byłem zły jak osa. -Czkawka..-niedończył Ralf.. -Nie odzywaj się do mnie nigdzie nie jadę-powiedziałem i poszedłem na górze.Zacząłem krzyczeć na całe gardło.Jak mama może mi to robić.Nie będę wspominać o nim w ogóle wolę o nim zapomnieć.I co teraz mam powiedzieć im co może to:,,Hej wyjeźdżam i nigdy nie wrócę" no nie mogę a szczególnie Astrid ona będzie to przeżywać najbardziej.Nie,nie wyjeżdżam i koniec kropka.Teraz zamiast krzyczeć skuliłem się i zaczęłem plakać.Nienawidzę ich... 'Rozdział 5' 'Perspektywa Astrid' Jest godzina 7:15 a ja jeszcze leżę.Mama coś krzyczy ale mnie to nie obchodzi.Dziś zostaje w domu i koniec kropka.Udam że boli mnie głowa albo brzuch.Ale mama mi nie uwierzy bo już to robiłam i wpadłam.No..dobra wstanę przynajmniej spotkam się z przyjaciółmi i biędzie dobrze.Po jakiś 20 minutach byłam gotowa.Poszłam do kuchni zjadłam przygotowane przez mamę śniadanko...mniam naleśniki.I love Mama <3.Zjadłam,nakarmiłam mojego pieska i jak codziennie z nią wyszłam.W końcu wróciłam.O szlak 7.52 już wynoszę się z domu.Wzięłam torbę i ruszłam w stronę szkoły.Coś mi zajechało drogę ale nie coś tylko ktoś a tym ktosiem który mi zajechał drogę był Czkawka.. -Panienka się gdzieś spieszy?-zapytał słodkim głosem. -Tak do szkoły-odpowiedziałam i skrzyżowałam ręce. -To wsiadaj -otworzył od środka drzwi od samochodu.Wsiadłam bez zastanowienia.Dziś mamy test z matmy.O bogowie dlaczego???Dobra dojechalismy do szkoły po 5 minutach.Wyszliśmy z nigo i podnaliśmy do szatni tam spotkaliśmy się z naszymi kolegami i..Ugh Saczysmarkiem.Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi poszliśmy na górę na...na 2 piętro do sali numer 26.Nauczyciel już był,otworzył klase i weszliśmy i zajeliśmy miejsca.Ja obok Szpadki.Ale gdy nauczyciel to zauwarzył powiedział: -Pani Hofferson zaprraszam-pokazał miejsce przy pierwszej ławce obok...obok Arnolda.Taki chudy kujon,który nosi okulary taki pupilek.Odsunął krzesło i pokazał żeby tam usiadła.Dlaczego moje życie mnie tak nienawidzi i dlaczego w moim życiu pojawił się pan Łysol a czemu Łysol bo ma łysą czaszkę.Ja i Szpadka popatrzyliśmy się na siebie ze przerażoną i zdziwioną miną. -Pani Hofferson-znów się odezwał Łysolek.Spojrzałam na Czkawkę z miną ,,proszę pomóż" on już wiedział o co chodzi i stanął. -Ale...-nie dokończył bo nauczyciel mu przeszkodził. -Haddock chcesz uwagę-powiedział ze swoją minką.Czkawka był bez radny.Ja nie chciałam tam siedzieć nie oto chodzi że siedzi tam kujon no dorba oto też ale nauczyciel jest naprzeciwko a ja u niego trochę pograbiłam.Nie wiedziałam co powiedzięc więc strzeliłam focha i się odwróciłam.Słyszasłam szepty typu ,,Astrid co robisz?" mnie to nie interesowało bo strzeliłam focha.Szpadka nie mogła wytrzymać ze śmiechu.No co nie chce i koniec kropka.I po co ja wstałam mogłam udać że jestem chora. 'Pespektywa Szpadki' Astrid najlepsza przyjaciółka i umie zawsze rozbawić.O oł będą kłopoty nie wiem dlaczego chce ją tam posadzić po prostu nie wiem. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' -Astrid..-szepnąłem.Ona się w ogóle nie odzezwała bo strzelała focha. -Pani Hofferson...-wściekał się nauczyciel.Nic sobie z tego nie robiła. -A więc dzięki waszej koleżance zostajecie po lekcjach wszyscy-oznajmił nauczyciel.Cała klasa teraz była zła na moją My Lady ja tam nie byłem bo i tak nie zostaniemy.Dobra skończyła się fochać. -Nie usiądę tam-powiedziała odwracając się.Astrid jeszcze 25 minut i koniec dalej się kłóć z nauczycielem a może nie będzie testu.. '3 godziny później Lekcja Matematyki' Siedzę na matmie.Znowu bryły,objętość,powierzchnia całkowita i boczna...O matko ale to nudne.Please weźcie mnie stąd ale jest super nauczycielka nazywa się Agnieszka Mińska (ja i moje pomysły...) Jest super zapowiada sprawdziany i kartkówki i super tłumaczy ale to się robi nudne bo ja to już znam. -Więc pamiętajcie że wzór na objętość sześcianu to V=a*a*H (wiem ale jestem w podstawówce więc nie wiem o czym się uczą licealiści) i jutro jest test z tego co uczyliśmy się-oznajmiła.Wiem z kim będę jutro siedzieć.Śledzik szykuj się pociąg Czkawka zatrzyma się na stacji Śledzik-ściąga.Yeah..Astrid siedzi z Nikolą w trzeciej ławce od okna.A Nicol to przyjaciółka Astird ale nie tak bardzo jak Szpadka.Ma oliwkowe oczy i jest brunetką.Też we mnie się podkochiwała ale zrozumiała że nie ma szans i cieszy się z Astrid jej szczęściem czyli mną... -Czkawka proszę powiedz mi jak obliczyć ten wzór-powiedziała nauczycielka i pokazała mi na tablicy jaki wzór.. -Eee..a mnożymy przez b a potem iloczyn tego mnożymy przez H czyli wysokość-powiedziałem. -Dobrze a jaki to wzór?-spytała. -To jest wzór na objętość prostopadłościanu-odpowiedziałem a ona podeszła do dziennika i coś wpisała. -Plusik Czkawka i to jest twój drugi więc jeszcze trzy a będzie 5-powiedziała i podeszła do tablicy i dalej prowadziła lekcję.Ok jakoś to zdobędę a teraz napiszę list do Śledzika.Wyjąłem małą kartkę i napisałem: Jutro na matmie siedzę z tobą Czkawka Zrobiłem z kartki kulkę i rzuciłem Śledzikowi na ławkę.Otworzył i patrzył się na mnie i pokiwał głową że tak.Yeah może nie będę miał gorszej ocemy 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Dobra co było na Chemii to już mówię.Kłóciłam się z Łysolem przez 20 minut i tak minęła lekcja wszyscy byli szczęśliwi i powiedziałam im że nie muszą zostawać po lekcjach jak zawsze tak jest..Hihi teraz mam matmę a potem w-f spróbuje namówić nauczycielkę na siatkę albo zbijaka a może na ręczną nie wiem na co ale na pewno na coś... 'Rozdział 6' '3 dni później-Sobota' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Chciałbym jej powiedzieć o tym ale się boję mam się z nią spotkać muszę to najpierw wymyślić jak to mam powiedzieć.Może tak:,,Astrid słuchaj Ralf chce żebyśmy pojechali do Rosji i w ogóle tu nie chce wrócić ale spokojnie ja się nigdzie nie wybieram i obiecuję Ci że tak się nie stanie że odejdę" Może być bo ja nie mam pojęcia.Dobra szykuje się o 15 mam być w parku z psem a jest..no właśnie która jest.Sprawdziłem osz ty mordę 14.55 już ubieram buty i psa zapinam ale gdzie on jest? -Szczerbek-zawołałem psa.Nie przychodził.No co jest focha strzela na mnie. -Szczerbek choć spotkasz się z Wichurą-na to zawołanie przyleciał.Zapiołem mu smycz i wyszliśmy.Dobra dziś sobie robię w-f choć jest sobota więc pobiegłem sprintem z psem do parku.Po 3 minutach byłem.O matko jak się zmachałem a mój piesio był szczęśliwy.Dobra idę szukać Astrid.Znalazłem ją pod naszym ulubionym drzewie. -Astrid!-krzyknąłem Blondynka odwróciła głowę tak samo jak Wichura.Odpiołem psa a ten pobiegł i zaczął się bawić.Podeszłem do niej i usiadłem i dostałem buziaka w policzek. -Cześć-powiedziała wesoła. -Hej-powiedziałem obojętnie i sucho. -Co jest???-spytała.Była zaniepokojona. -Chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiąc-ok teraz ona nie była wesoła tylko zaniepokojana do szećnianu (Matematyka to zło...) -A o czym?-spytała ale jej głos był niepokojący. -Słuchaj-złamałem ją za rękę i westnąłem-Ralf chce abyśmy pojechali do Rosji i powiedział że na zawsze (serio tak powiedział bo ja nie pamiętam)-i tak otym sposobem zdenerwowałem moją My Lady. -Co?!-krzyknęła-wyjeżdżasz-teraz już łzy leciały po policzku. -Poczekaj ale ja nigdzie się nie wybieram nie pozwolę na to-powiedziałem aby ją uspokoić.Przytuliłem ją mocno żyby się uspokoiła. -Obiecujesz-spytała ocierając oczy. -Obiecuje-powiedziałem i ją mocniej przytuliłem.(...) 'Perspektywa Astrid' Wróciłam z Wichurą po 17 dalej o tym myśle..wyjechać...Ale spokojnie obiecał a on zawsze dotrzymuje słowo. -Cześć córciu choć obiad ci dam-powiedziała mama.Miałam wrócić wcześnie ale tak się zdarzyło. -Nie jestem głodna-powiedziałam sucho.Mama posmutniała.Poszłam do pokoju.Nie chce mi się włazić na Fejsa wolę poleżeć.Więc położyłam się i tak sobie myślałam i aż nie wiedziałam kiedy usnęłam. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wróciłem do domu a tam na kanapie siedzi Ralf on nie powieniem być w pracy??. -O Czkawka jesteś siadaj-zauważył mnie.Usiadłem na przeciw niego. -Czkawka-zaczął-już za tydzień wyjeżdżamy więc już powoli się pakuj-to co powiedział mnie zamurowało za tydzień???!!!! -Nigdzie nie jadę-wstałem i powiedziałem stanowczo. -Musisz jesteś nie pełnoletni więc musisz-racja ale i tak nigdzie nie jadę dałem słowo więc go dotrzymam. -Nie i koniec kropka-powiedziałem wściekły i pobiegłem do pokoju. 'Perspektywa Ralfa' Oj zobaczysz Czkawka pojedziesz jeszcze nie wiesz co zrobię. 'Rozdział 7' '2 dni później-Poniedziałek Biuro Prezeydenckie Stoicka godz.10.48' 'Perspektywa Stoicka' 17 lat temu byłem na prawdę szczęśliwy a teraz już nie.Kiedy przyjechała znów to miała już faceta i syna.Tęsknie za nią bardzo ale nigdy już nie będziemy razem..(..) -Stoick!-krzyknął wchodząc do mojego biura Pyskacz mój przyjaciel,który uczy w Liceum swojego pra-pra pradziadka. -Co tak krzyczysz-odpowiedziałem mu spokojnie -Valka wyjeżdża i to już na zawsze-to co powiedział przybiło mnie.Nie zobaczę jej już nigdy. -Skąd wiesz-zapytałem. -Od Czkawkimówił mi i nie chce jechać-odpowiedział na moje pytanie. (...) -Ale mnie to zastanawia Valka nie mówiła kto jest ojcem Czkawki bo Ralf napewno nie jak tak Czkawka się tak zachowuje do niego-Racja nikt nie wie kto jest jego ojcem nawet ja choć znam bardzo dobrze całe miasto a tu tego nie wiem.. -I wiesz tak sobie wywnioskowałem że jak Valka wyjechała dopiero po narodzinach Czkawki a z nim związała się dopiero po przyjeździe do Rojsi. -Co mi tu sugerujesz?-zapytałem bo zaciekawiło mnie to co powiedział. -Może ty jesteś ojcem Czkawki-i to zdanie mnie zdziwiło.Co prawda po jego narodzinach wyjechała i no ja z nią byłem... -Ale czemu mi nie powiedziała-zapytałem przyjaciela -Nie wiem może się bała,może nie chciała Ci robić więcjej obąwiązków bo przecież na swoich barkach masz całe miasto-prawda ma dużo obąwiązków ale chyba bym umiał je podzielić i wtedy bylibyśmy byli jeszcze razem. -Może dlatego kto to wie ale już tego się nie dowiem,bo już jej nigdy nie zobaczę-powiedziałem smutnym głosem. -Ale możesz się jej zapytać przecież za tydzień wyjeżdża-i zapaliło mi się światełko w tunelu. -Muszę sie jej zapytać i odkręcić to wszystko i może nie wyjedzie-powiedziałem radosny.Mam tylko tydzień na to. -Pyskacz powiedz mi ty jesteś wychowawcą Czkawki-Pyskacz przytaknął. -To zrób jakieś zebaranie i zaproś rodziców a tym samym Valkę i wtedy z nią porozmawiam-Pyskacz się zamyślił -Wiesz w środę jest wywiadówka i muszę przyjść wszyscy rodzice więc wtedy możesz-powiedział -A od której się zaczyna i ile będzie trwać-wyjąłem kartkę i długopis. -O godz. 18 i będzie trwać ok.godzinę-to co powiedział zapisałem. -Dzięki przyjacielu co ja bez ciebie bym zrobił-powiedziałem i uścisnąłem mu dłoń z wdzięczności. -Oczywiście,że nic Stociku-powiedział i wyszedł bo spieszył się bo ma lekcję. 'Rozdział 8' 'Pespektywa Czkawki' O ja nie mogę dziś wywiadówka i moja mama przychodzi.Uff..to dobrze,bo gdyby było źle to nie wiadomo co by było.Właśnie stoję przed salę komputerową i czekam razem z klasą na nauczyciela.O kurcze..kiedy on przyjdzie.O właśnie otwierają się drzwi od pokoju nauczycielskiego...I..a nie to tylko Niemka.O matko.A co Astrid robi.Pacza se w telefon to nie ładnie zamiast mnie pocieszeszać bo mi się nudzi to ona w telefonie se siedzi..oj za chwilę zobaczy na co mnie stać 'Perspektywa Astrid' Siedzę sobie na Facebooku bo tata wykupił mi darmowy internet i mam wszędzie neta...Jupi kocham cię tatusiu..choć ciągle ci pyskuje..Hihi.Dobra spradźmy powiadomienia.Jakaś osoba lubi twoje zdjęcie,druga osoba lubi twoje profilowe...O matko dobra koniec czytanie ok zobaczmy wiadomości.Nie ma ok idziemy dalej o jakaś osoba chce byc moim znajomym i to nikt inny niż nasz kujonek więc...Podskoczyłam do góry i telefon mi się wyrwał z rąk i upadł na ziemię i poszła szybka...O nie ktoś za to zapłaci a ty kims jest...Odwróciłam się i dostałam buziaka w usta.Walnęłam tą osobę,a ta przewróciła się na ziemię i się skuliła bo dostała mocna...Dziękuje Mamusiu... -Ała za co..-powiedział obolały Czkawka. -Za co ja już powiem za co...Przestraszyłeś mnie i wypadł mi telefon i się zepsuł-krzyknęłam na cały korytarz. -Ale sobie kupisz nowy prawda?-próbował Czkawka ale nie mógł bo go bardzo,ale to bardzo bolało. -Tak teraz tak ale wszystkie kontakty,zdjęcia przepadły-krzyczałam na cały regulator. -A masz kartę SIM? -Mam-odpowiedziałam na spokojnie. -No to nic ci nie przepadło-Uff..co za szczęście. -Ale następnym razem jak tak zrobisz to złamię ci rękę-powiedziałam ostro i podniosłam głowę a nad Czkawka stał nauczyciel...Ups wpadłam.. -No pani Hofferson kto dziś przychodzi na wywiadówkę-zapytał komputerowiec. -Emm..Tatuś-powiedział i uśmiechnęłam się jak głupol. -To dobrze...a teraz pozbieraj resztki telefonu i się ustaw,a ty lalusiu wstań i zrób to samo-Czkawka wstał i wziął plecak i się ustawił a ja ustawiłam się zsa nim ale musiał złapać mnie za rękę i przyciągnąć mnie do siebie czyli obok siebie.(...) 'Godzina 13:45-koniec zajęć' 'Perspektywa Stoicka' O której jest zebranie.Pomyślałem...nagle zadzwonił telefon.Odebrałem. -Hallo?-powiedziałem. -Panie Haddock ktoś do pana-powiedziała moja sekretarka. -Dobrze wpuść.-odłożyłem telefon...A do mojego pokoju wszedł... 'Rozdział 9' 'Perspektywa Stoicka' Do mojego gabinetu wszedł Ralf.Tak Ralf...ten...ten...nie wiem co powiedzieć tyle jest słów. -Witaj-powiedział z uśmiechem. -Czego chcesz?!-powiedziałem z grozą w głosie. -Ej może spokojniej,ja tylko chce pogadać-powiedział i usiadł na przeciwko mnie, -Słucham-odpowiedział nadal zły. -Ok-zaczął-jak pewnie wiesz ja,Valka i Czkawka wyjeżdżamy do Rosji,a wiesz skąd wiem Pyskacz ci powiedział,a Czkawka jemu.Dziś jest wywiadówka i na nią tylko idzie Valka.Jeżeli tam pójdziesz i coś do niej powiesz i zobaczę jak wychodzisz z nią pożałujesz tego i zapamiętasz to na całe życie-wstał-Mam nadzieje że się zrozumieliśmy.Do widzenia panie Prezydencie-wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami.Ja mu dam grozic mi tu jeszcze zobaczy... 'Godz.18.00-Czas na wywiadówkę' 'Perspektywa Valki' Właśnie siedzę w klasie w szkole u Czkawki.Pyskacz mój przyjaciel i wychowawca klasy mojego syna,właśnie mówi coś na temat innych uczniów.Właśnie podszedł do pana Hoffersona,czyli ojca dziewczyny Czkawki Astrid.Mówi bardzo dobre rzeczy na temat Astid.To bardzo ładna i mądra dziewczyna cieszę się szczęściem mojego syna...Szkoda,że będzie musiał ją opuścić...i mnie znienawidzić za to. -Ale jest pewna sprawa-powiedział nauczyciel i wychowawca Czkawki.Pan Hofferson się bardzo zaniepokoił -Dzisiaj przed lekcją Informatyki pana córka miał telefon i pobiła Czkawkę-Co?!Pobiła mojego syna.Będę musiała z nim pogadać. -Dobrze,postaram się żeby już nie biła innych uczniów i-zwrócił się do mnie-I przepraszam panią za córkę. -Okej teraz coś na temat Czkawki.A więc Czkawka to uczynny chłopak,dobrze się uczy,ale największym jego minusem jest to że z Mieczykiem,Szpadką i Sączysmarkiem i czasami z Astrid i Śledzikiem robią żarty wszystkim nauczycielą-to co powiedział mnie zszokowało. -Spokojnie Pyskacz,ustawię go-powiedziałam.Mijały minuty.Pyskacz mówił o wycieczkach i innych rzeczach.Pod koniec kiedy wychodziłam zaczepił mnie ojciec Astrid. -Przepraszam,że panią zaczepiam ale chodzi o Czkawkę i Astrid-powiedział. -Zamieniam się w słuch-odpowiedziałam spokojnie. -Wiem,że pani,Czkawka i pani partner nie długo wyjeżdżacie.Astrid przez cały czas siedzi w swoim pokoju i czasami słyszę jak płacze...Prosze się jeszcze zastanowić nad wyjazdem nie chce żeby moja córka cierpiała-powiedział i odszedł.Najpierw Czkawka teraz Astrid musze pogadac z Ralfem o tym...Miałam juz iść ale ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i mnie odwrócił a ty kimś był.... Ten Rozdział dedykuje za dobe odpowiedzi: ''-Szczerbek001 (Moja jedna z BFF)'' ''-Użytkowik Wikii'' ''-Samotna 15'' ''-Astrid0123'' 'Perspektywa Valki' Złapał mnie...Stoick...Moja była miłość,którą opuściłam bo myslałam,że mnie znienawidzi,bo mu urodziałam dziecko...Złapał mnie i przytulił,od razu się od niego szybko wyrwałam choć tego nie chciałam. -Co chcesz?-spytałam nie patrząc się na niego. -Porozmawiać-powiedział spokojnie,ale w jego głosie słyszałam smutek... -O czym?-powiedziałam sucho...Chciałam się na niego spojrzeć,ale nie mogłam.. -O Czkawce,o tobie i o tym waszym wyjeździe na zawsze-powiedział,smutno mi się zrobiło więc spojrzałam mu w oczy...Wspomnienia z nim i ze mną wróciły...Było pieknie,gbyby nie ciąża... -A więc co chcesz wiedzieć?-spytałam tym razem spokojnie... -Czy...czy...Czkawka to mój syn?-przestraszyłam się trochę-Czemu mnie zostawiłaś?Bym się wami zaopiekował.I czemu wyjeżdżasz na zawsze?-powiedział nie wie działam co powiedzieć po słowach ,,Bym się wami zaopiekował".Czyli jednak czy może nie... -A co jeśli tak?Co jeśli Czkawka to twój syn to co zrobisz?Co?-dopytywałam się odpowiedzi...On tylko westchnął... -Jeżeli to jest prawda to chce żebyście zostali i żebyśmy zostali rodziną-powiedział...Jednak chce chciałam mu rzucić się na szyje,ale tego nie zrobiłam...Tylko odwróciłam się... -Tak jest twoim synem i przykro mi ale wyjeżdżam...I proszę więcej mnie nie zaczepiaj-szybko pobiegłam do wyjścia...Przed wyjściem zatrzymałam się i spojrzałam za siebie...Mój ukochany jedyny pan mojego serca...Dlaczego go nie zapytałam...czemu odeszłam...gdybym mu powiedziała byśmy byli razem...Czkawka byłby szczęśliwy,a tak odrzuciłam go jak głupia...i skazuje mojego syna na cierpienie...Wybiegłam ze szkoły i zobaczyłam samochód Ralfa...szybko do niego poszłam..i wsiadłam... -Co tak długo tam robiłaś?-spytał suchym,bezlitosnym głosem.. -Em...Pyskacz wychowawca Czkawki mnie na chwilę zatrzymał?-powiedziałam kłamiąc. -Coś naskrobał?-powiedział sucho i zły...Samochód ruszył... -Nie,tylko go chwalił-i na tym skończyła się rozmowa... 'Perspektywa Stoicka' Porozmawiałem z moją Val,ale uciekła dlaczego...Ale wiem,że Czkawka to mój syn...i zrobię wszystko żeby go odzyskać i odzyskać moją miłość,moją Val... 'Perpsektywa Czkawki' Byłem w domu...a kto był ze mną oczywiście Astrid...bo rodzice na zebraniu to znaczy u mnie mama była,u niej ojciec,a tego Ralfa czy jak mu tam nie ma...Zrobiliśmy sobie taką jakby randkę...No co jesteśmy razem już 3 lata...więc możemy... -Wiesz co?-spytała mnie wtulona we mnie moja My Lady. -Nie wiem-odpowiedziałem i pocałowałem w głowę...oczywiście jej.. -Dzięki,że mnie zaprosiłeś na ten wieczór,bo wiesz mama chciała mnie zabrać do sąsiadki-powiedziała słodkim głosem,ostatnie jej słowa były inne z takim obrzydzeniem... -Spoko..-odpowiedziałem i ją mocno przytuliłem...Ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie,ale nie mogła...bo prawie była 19,czyli czas powrotu rodziców to znaczy mamy z zebrania...Kiedy minęła 19 zadzwonił dzwonek,bo zamknąłem drzwi żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał... -Sorcia muszę otworzyć,a ty jakbyś mogła zabrać wszystko do mnie-powiedział po czym wstając,a Astrid przytaknęła i wzięła wszystko co mieliśmy i poszła do mojego pokoju.Poszedłem do drzwi i otworzyłem...za nimi stała mama z tym typkiem... -O Czkawka musimy porozmawiać-powiedziała mama wchodząc do domu i rozbierając się z kurtki i butów. -Sorry może jutro mam gościa-powiedziałem tyle i pognałem do mojego pokoiku gdzie czekała na mnie moja ukochana.Wszedłem do środka i zamknąłem drzwi na zamek...bo mam...Moja miła,która mnie dzisiaj pobiła za zepsucie telefonu leżała na łóżku i przeglądała mój telefon...Przegląda mój telefon!Szybko go chwyciłem i zabrałem... -Ej bardzo ciekawe wiadomości masz-powiedziała słodko.. -Ale to nie bajki dla ciebie-powiedziałem i położył na samej górze telefon żeby mi tu nie sięgnęła... -Ej a mi nie mówiłeś że piszesz aż z 12 dziewczynami co nie,które nie znam..-powiedziała krzyżując ręce. -Nie piszę,one piszą do mnie-powiedziałem siadając i zacząłem ja łaskotać...Zaczęła się śmiać a ja nie I close my eyes and count to ten I realize that I can breath that I can breath again The hurt is gone I feel no pain I've found my way And I'll never be I'll never be the same Let the world know I'll never let you go Till the end of days Forever starts Forever starts today Let the world know I'll never let you go Till the end of days Forever starts Forever starts today I've been to hell and back again I've open doors I know I never should have opened But you bring me home you bring me home again Let the world know I'll never let you go Till the end of days Forever starts Forever starts today Till the end Of days Forever starts Forever starts today I close my eyes and count to ten I realize that I can breath that I can breath again Let the world know I'll never let you go Till the end of days Forever starts Forever starts today Forever starts Forever starts today Kiedy skończyłem Astrid była zahipnotyzowana.... Perspektywa Astrid Boże jak on pięknie śpiewa i gra...lepiej od wykonawcy...byłam śpiąca,bo dochodziła 23 więc wtuliłam się w Czkawkę i zasnęłam Link do muzyki co śpiewał Czkawka:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbmgL5yEYvk 'Rozdział 10' 'Perspektywa Astrid' Obudziłam się była godzina 9.00,ja byłam wtulona w Czkawkę...Dziwne,a dziś czwartek i szkoła...Hm...a moi rodzice...nawet nie wiem czy wiedzą gdzie jestem...Nagle obudził się Czkawka i dał mi całusa w czoło.. -Witaj My Lady jak się spało-powiedział spokojnie,jak by nic się nie stało. -A dobrze,a moi...-chciałam powiedzieć,ale mój kochaś palcem zasłonił mi usta,czyli przyciszył. -Spokojnie wiedzą-powiedział...Wtedy mi ulżyło...Nie chciało mi się wstawać więc się położyłam głowe na jego piersi i tak sobie leżałam.On mnie głaskał po głowie... 'Perspektywa Valki' Jeszcze dwa dni i wyjazd muszę się zacząć się pakować...Czkawka nie chce jechać i się nie pakuje i zawsze jak coś mu spakuje to wypakowuje i chowa na miejsce i przez cały dzień się nie odzywa.Nie wiem co o tym myśleć...Chciałabym,żeby był szczęśliwy a tak nie jest... 'Perspektywa Stoicka' Już pojutrze wyjeżdżają,ale ja do tego nie dopuszczę...Czkawka musi wiedzieć kto jest jego ojcem i jeżeli się dowie to pewnie będzie chciał zamieszkać ze mną,bo chce zostać a nie wyjechać...Dziś podobno nie ma go w szkole,ale jutro jest...Więc jutro z nim pogadam... 'Piątek-następny dzień po tam tym dniu' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Właśnie siedzę na matmie...Nudzę się tutaj...Niech coś się stanie...Aż nagle coś się stało i weszli jacyś tajniacy...o ja super... -Czkawka to ty-zwrócił się jeden do mnie...Ja kiwnąłem szczęśliwy na tak -Idziesz z nami-powiedział drugi.Szybko się spakowałem,szybko dałem Astrid buziaka w policzek i poszedłem z nimi...Nauczycielka nic nie protestowała.Poszedłem z nimi do limuzyny...Ale super...to chyba najszczęśliwszy dzień mojego życia...Miałam właśnie wchodzić,ale... 'Rozdział 11' Dedyk w postaci rozdziału wędruje do: *''ShockFury'' *''Astrid0123'' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Ale nagle...Przyjechała mama i Ralf...Co oni tu robią???Hm..i oto pytanie na ten wieczór... 'Perspektywa Valki' Przyjechałam z Ralfem po Czkawkę aby zrobić mu badania przed wyjazdem,może cos brał?Bo nie wiem on zrobi wszystko,aby nie jechać...Właśnie zauwarzyłam,że miał wsiadać do jakieś limuzyny a ta limuzyna należy do....do...Stoicka...Co on tu robi?! 'Perspektywa Czkawki' -Czkawka!-krzyknęła mama wychodząca z samochodu...Coraz dziwniej jest.. -Co tu robisz?-powiedziałem i poszedłem do niej... -Musimy ci zrobić badania-odpowiedziała...Badania?!Jeszcze czego... -Nie chcę-powiedziałem i poszedłem do limuzyny.Jednak mama mnie złapała i powiedziała: -Jedziesz i koniec!-no dobra pójdę do tego lekarza...Poszedłem z mamą do samochodu i pojechaliśmy.. 'Perspektywa Valki' O matko...co ja zrobiłam krzyknęłam na mojego jedynego syna...Teraz jest na mnie zły...Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam...Dobra jedziemy do tego lekarza...Ralf się uśmiechnął kiedy krzyknęłam na mojego synka...Może źle zrobiłam z tym wybieraniem.. '4 GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ' 'Perspektywa Astrid' Okej,a teraz odpowiem wam co się działo.. 1.Na lekcji Matmy Czkawka został zabrany przez agentów i przed jego wyjściem dał mi buziaka w policzek 2.Nudziłam się na każdej lekcji. 3.Wróciłam do domu i weszłam na laptopik mój...Jupi!! 4.Wyszłam z Wichurką... 5.Pogadałam z Czkawką przez Facebooka i był taki wściekły 6.Koniec. 'Rozdział 12' Ten rodział dedykuje wszystkim co go czytają...Dziękuje niech żelki będą z wami...<3 'Perspektywa Astrid' Piątek!!!!....Ludzie piątuniu jest już,a jutro sobota!!!Czekaj to nie w tą sobotę Czkawka miał wyjechać??...O nie...nie...Nieeee!!!!Czemu....!!!Smutam...bardzo,ale to bardzo... 'Kilka smutnych minut rozpaczy' Byłam już w szkole...prawie bym się spóźniłam bo płakałam i nie chciałam wyjść...Szukałam Czkawki...oby był...proszę oby był...Jest przy oknie i przegląda coś w telefonie...Szybko podbiegłam,zabrałam telefon i się mocno przytuliłam...bardzo mocno. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Przeglądałem sobie Facebooka i zauważyłem,że Astrid do mnie biegnie...Normalka,ale dziś było inaczej...zabrała mi telefon i się mocna,bardzo mocno przytuliła...i chyba mam plamę od jej płaczu... -Proszę nie wyjeżdżaj błagam-powiedziała..płaczem?Moja My Lady płacze...płaczę.Odwzajemniłem przytulas i pogłaskałem po jej plecach. -Nie wyjadę obiecuje-powiedziałem...nie wiedząc o co chodzi...Aa no tak jutro dzień wyprowadzki to dlatego stały torby na zewnątrz.c -Wyjedziesz i to już jutro-nadal płakała.Szybko z nią poszedłem do damskiej łazienki...No co moja dziewczyna płacze...Zadzwonił dzwonek więc mnie nikt nie zobaczy. -Nigdzie się nie wybieram-mówiłem to przytulając i głaszcząć.. -Błagam,nie wyjeżdżaj zrobię wszystko nawet zabije kogoś-powiedziała...Na myśl mi przyszła pewna wredna myśl...Buhahah... -Serio?!-spytałem -Nie no co ty-oderwała się ode mnie...Miała czerwone oczy,dobrze,że byliśmy już w łazience. -Umaluj się szybko i idziemy i już nie płacz-pocałowałem ją w czoło...Zrobiła to co kazałem jej zrobić...po 5 minutach poszliśmy do klasy...I tam znowu afera,ale nam nie chciało się odpowiadać...Usiedliśmy w ostatniej ławce w rzędzie od okna...za bliźniakami... (..) 'Rozdział 13' 'SOBOTA-Czas wyjazdu Czkawki' 'Perspektywa Astrid' Wczoraj przez cały dzień Czkawka mnie pocieszył i mówił,że nie wyjedzie....Jest właśnie 14 może wezmę pójdę do niego i pójdziemy z naszymi pieskami....Hmm...okej idę.Ubrałam buty i wzięłam zapięłam Wichurę.Dobrze,że Czkawka nie mieszka daleko...Wzięłam telefon i słuchawki i włączyłam muzyki. -Choć Wichurka pójdziemy do nich-powiedziałam głaszcząc po głowie suczkę.Szliśmy długo,bo Wichura chciała polatać.Doszliśmy do jego domu....Widziałam tabliczkę ,,Dom na sprzedaż" '' ile kosztował i numer telefonu.Powoli poszłam do domu.Otworzyłam drzwi..Były otwarte???...Bardzo dziwne...W środku były meble,które były zasłonięte białymi....hmm...zapomniałam jak to się nazywało... -Czkawka...Hallo?-miałam łzy w oczach...Pobiegłam do jego pokoju ...Nie ma go...Stanęłam pod ścianą i sunęłam się,zaczęłam płakać.Wichura pobiegła i zaczęła lizać. -Dlaczego?-spytałam płacząc-Dlaczego to mi zrobił?-przytuliłam się do niej mocno.I zaczęłam płakać bardziej. 'Dzień wcześniej Godzina-24.00' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' -Czkawka spać!-krzyknęła mama.-Jutro rano jedziemy! -Mówiłem nigdzie nie jadę!-krzyknąłem.Mam dość tego.Nigdzie i nigdzie nie jadę niech se nie myślą,że dam się tak łatwo.Siedziałem przy laptopie jeszcze rozmawiałem jeszcze z Astrid na Facebooku. -''.Astrid:..Dobra Czkawka ja idę spać -''Ja:No dobrze Dobranoc My Lady....'' I tak się skończyła rozmowa.Byłem śpiący więc się położyłem.... -Dobranoc Szczerbek-powiedziałem do psa i usnąłem. (...) 'Godzina 10.00' Kurdę,ale te łóżko nie wygodne od kiedy?Walnąłem głowę o coś...Otworzyłem oczy oi zobaczyłem,że jestem w aucie...Ale jak??Jak?!!Migiem wstałem Szczerbatek była na smyczy obok mnie na siedzeniu. -Cześć Czkawka-powiedział Ralf. -Dlaczego jestem tutaj a nie w domu?!-krzyknąłem.Mama siedziała obok i kiedy krzyknąłem posmutniała. -Spokojnie już.Jedziemy do nowego domu-powiedział prowadząc.Usiadłem krzyżując ręce i kopałem w jego fotel (...) Minęło 10 minut.I chce wyjaśnień. -Jak to możliwe że ja tu jestem!-znów krzyczałem. -Już ci mówię-odpowiedział-Kiedy byłeś w szkole twoje rzeczy były chowane w kartony,a ciuchy w torbach.Jak spałeś wziąłem twoje resztę rzeczy do samochodu,a potem Ciebie na rękę i poduszkę.I tak się tu znalazłeś-dopowiedział.Byłem wściekły.Zobaczyłem przez okno,żę jesteśmy na pustej drodze więc odpiołem Siebie i Szczerbatka i otworzyłem drzwi i wyskoczyliśmy.Szybko wstałem i pobiegłem z psem w drugą stronę.Szybko to zauważyli bo się zatrzymali. -Czkawka!Stój-krzyknęła mama.Ralf pobiegł za mną,Były szybszy więc mnie złapał.Szarpałem się,ale to nic nie dało.Szczerbatka też wziął i wsadził do samochodu.Zapiął mnie mocno i wrócił na swoje miejsce i znów pojechaliśmy. -Jeszcze raz tak zrobisz.A zrobię ci wielką krzywdę-powiedział ostro.Mama na to zarergowała,ale szybko odwróciła wzrok,bo Ralf się popatrzył na nią swym złą twarzą.Nic nie słuchałem.Poszukałem telefonu i słuchawek.Włączyłem na maxa muzykę i wyjąłem też dziennik od Astrid.Dostałem na urodziny.Na okładce było miejsce na tytuł,więc napisałem to: ,,Wiele Mil,Wieli Dni i Wiele Nocy-Ale i tak cię znajdę" 'Rozdział 14' Od tego rozdziału cześciej będzie Perspektywa Czkawki i Dedykuje ten rozdział mojej BFF: ''-Szczerbek001'' ---- 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Po upływie kilkunastu godzin,nie wiem ile...nie liczyłem...byliśmy na miejscu.Ugh....te domy...nie jest tak źle...fajne widoki,ale i tak chce WRACAĆ!!!Obiecuje wrócę do domu i nawet zajmie to kilka lat....Widziałem inne dzieciaki...Gadały po rusku..ja nic nie kumałem go...w ogóle...Kiedy zobaczyły samochód jadący popatrzyły na niego,ale zwróciły na mnie uwagę...Dziewczyny takie chyba na 10 lat się rozmarzyła...Chyba wymiotuje...Schowałem głowę...Nudno mi było więc wyjąłem mój dziennik.Otworzyłem na pierwszą stronę...Wyjąłem długopis i zacząłem pisać: Dzień 1 Witaj,mój drogi dzienniku.Tutaj będę opisywał te dni,które jest rozdzielone od mojej Astriś.'Będę się starał wrócić do domu i to obiecuje sobie...Na pewno...W nocy zacznę planować jak uciec z domu,tego kraju i jak przejść tą długą drogę przebyć...Chce bardzo wrócić i wrócę...Dla Astrid... Czkawka Czkawka..hej...Czkawka choć idziemy-ktoś powiedział a ty kimś była moja mama...Już jesteśmy...Zobaczyłem 2 piętrowy dom...Ładnie ozdobiony..ma ładny ogród...Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć..Nie podobało mu się jak mi...Wysiadłem z samochodu...Szczerbek wyskoczył i zaczął wąchać...Nie był bardzo szczęśliwy.-Choć Szczerbatku pokaże ci twoją dudę-powiedział Ralf..po czym wziął jego smycz...Zaraz do Budy?!-Nie zgadzam się!-krzyknąłem i szybko wziąłem smycz-Szczerbatek będzie spał ze mną rozumiesz!-po czym usiadłem na ławce obok...Ralf był nie zadowolony...wściekły wziął resztę rzeczy i poszedł do tego ugh...domu.-Czkawka proszę cię.Bądź miły dla niego i nie denerwuj go-powiedziała mama głąszcząc po ramieniu.-Nie-powiedziałem stanowczo.-Ale Czkawka...-Nie...mówię nie...I obiecuje ci ucieknę i nawet nie wrócę do Ciebie!-wstałem i krzyknąłem,po czym pobiegłem do tego domu na górę...Zacząłem szukać moich rzeczy i znalazłem je w pokoju na górze.Wyjąłem z jakiejś tam torby legowisku mojego przyjaciela i położyłem je na dywan...Mój kochany pies położył się na nim,ja usiadłem na łóżko i rozmyślałem jak uciec,jak wrócić...do domu.-Czkawka idź spać!Jutro idziesz do szkoły!-krzyknął z dołu ten typek.Do szkoły?!Jeszcze cze....albo ok.Pójdę i może w bibliotece będzie mapa i jakoś wrócę.Wziąłem kartkę i długopis.Zacząłem pisać #Wziąć mapę z biblioteki #Spakować siebie i psa #Zamaskować ślady ucieczki #Uciec pod osłoną nocy Okej coś jeszcze mam dopisać?Chyba nie tak sądze..Ok położę się,bo jutro zaczyna się Operacja:Wrócić do domu na 100%.Fajna nazwa ale chyba za długa...Hmm...okej idę spaaaaać.... 'Rozdział 15 cz.1' 'Ten rozdział dedykuje mojej szonie....Szona to dla cb...' ---- 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wstałem o 6.00 nawet nie spałem...po prostu nie mogłem....Dobra właśnie jestem w drodze do szkoły...Do okropnej szkoły..zawozi mnie Ralf....Właśnie już jestem pod nią....TO WYGLĄA JAK WIĘZIENIE!!! -Dobra Czkawka idź-powiedział.Ja wysiadłem i wziąłem wdech i wydech.Poszłem swoim zwykłym krokiem,aż ktoś mnie zatrzymał...Co jest odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem meżczyznę...dorosłego... -Ty jesteś Czkawka?-spytał.Kiwnąłem głowę na tak. -Jestem Nicky uczę w tej szkole języka angielskiego,ale mówię po polsku..miło cię poznać-podał mi rękę...Polak w tej szkole to znaczy osoba co mówi po polsku?Podałem mu rękę i tak był uścisk naszych dłoni...Zadzwonił dzwonek... -Chodź pokaże ci gdzie masz się uczyć co masz pierwsze?-spytał Nicky. -Em...-spojrzałem na plan i na pierwszym miejscu tam gdzie było pisało coś po rusku czyli биология (tłum.Biologia)Mój nowy przyjaciel spojrzał na mój plan i powiedział. -Biologia...jest na 3 piętrze w sali 57 choć zaprowadzę cię-powiedział i poszliśmy do szkoły....wszyscy na mnie popatrzyli,nawet nauczyciele...Poszedłem z Nickim do schodów....o matko 3 piętro...ok przeżyje i tak po kilku sekundach byliśmy na górze..Zobaczyłem różne drzwi...i drzwi nr.57...Nauczyciel pokazał mi drzwi i tam poszliśmy...Zapukał i weszliśmy do środka...Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone na mnie...Nicky zaczął rozmawiać z nauczycielką...Jedna taka ruda dziewczyna co miała wiele piegów i piwne oczy chyba się...we...mnie...zakochała?O ble...ohyda....Nauczyciele przestali rozmawiać i Nicky zwrócił do mnie. -Znasz rosyjski-spytał mnie a ja kiwnąłem przecząco głową. -To bardzo źle ok to zrób tak usiądź sam i pisz wszystko z tablicy i nic nie mów ok?-powiedział. -Ok.-poszedłem do ostatniej ławki i usiadłem..Wszyscy jeszcze nie wypakowali książek.Nicky wyszedł a pani coś powiedziała czyli to: -Доброе утро дети.удалять книги и тетради ... я ... я (tłum.Dzień Dobrzy dzieci wyjmujemy książki i zeszyty już..już)-powiedziała nauczycielka...Wszyscy zaczęli się wypakowywać więc ja też to zrobiłem...Dziwna szkoła...(..) Minęło 35 minut.,jeszcze 10 minut....Ta ruda dziewczyna ciągle na mnie patrzyła ja na nią nie zwracałem uwagi tylko pisałem z tablicy wszystko...Trochę trudno było...Nagle ta ruda dziewczyna wyciągnęła kartkę i coś tam napisała i zwinęła w kulkę i mi rzucila...Ja otworzyłem...i tam było napisane: ,,Эй ... ты хороший, ты знаешь?"-(tłum.Cześć...ładny jesteś wiesz?) Ja pokazałem jej że nic nie rozumiem i znów zacząłem pisać...Ona była rozmarzona....Gdybym pamiętał rosyjski z 4 lat to bym jej powiedział że mam dziewczynę....(...)Minęła pierwsza lekcja poszedłem do Nickiego...chciałem się spytać gdzie jest Chemia bo coś pamięta i gdzie jest biblioteka...A więc tak Chemia jest na tym samym piętrze tylko że w sali 49,a biblioteka jest na 2 piętrze na końcu korytarza...Szybko chciałem iść do biblioteki tylko że zadzwonił dzwonek...Podobno Nicky rozmawiał z wszystkimi nauczycielami co mają mnie uczyć...(...)Tak minęło kilka lekcji....Była właśnie matma nienawidzę...Właśnie byliśmy chyba pytanii z matmy a ja nic nie kumam....Właśnie podeszła do mojej ławki i spytała: -Что есть квадратный корень из 9? (tłum.Jak nazywa się pierwiastek z 9?)-ja nic nie rozumiałem i się zastanawiałem i wymyśliłem że wyjmę telefon i zadzwonię do Śledzika tak do niego...A tu można telefony używać?Nie wiem...więc go zacząłem wyjmować pani i reszta klasy zastanawiała się co robię...i wyjąłem telefon...pani nie była zadowolona i nie wiem co powiedziała...Ja pokazałem że chwilkę potrzebuje...i tak zadzwoniłem... 'Perspektywa Śledzika ' Była właśnie moja ulubiona lekcja...biologia...nie dość że super babka od tego i to jeszcze jest łatwa...Ale teraz mam w szkole przerąbane...Astrid się na mnie uwzięła,bo Czkawka wyjechał i mnie bije żeby się uspokoić...To złe...mijała już 15 minuta lekcji...Smark i bliźniaki ciągle rozrabiali...nagle,coś się stało...pierwszy raz w moim życiu...na lekcji zadzwonił mi telefon..U nas w klasie każdy wie kto ma jaki dzwonek i kiedy usłyszeli mój ze zdziwieniem popatrzyli na mnie... -Śledzik?Czemu twój telefon dzwoni?-zapytała się nauczycielka... -Nie wiem proszę pani..to pierwszy raz-odpowiedziałem...u nas rekordzistą był Czkawka...najwięcej jemu dzwonił telefon.Nauczycielka pokazała ruchem żeby zobaczył kto to...wyjąłem telefon i zobaczyłem,że....dzwoni Czkawka...Astrid zaciekawiona tym spojrzała i kiedy tylko zobaczyła zdjęcie Czkawki chciała mi wyrwać telefon....Nie dałem się... -Proszę..pani..dzwoni do mnie Czkawka-powiedziałem wyrywając od siebie Astrid...Bliźniaki ją przytrzymały.. -Czkawka?On przecież teraz ma lekcję w Rosji więc po co dzwoni?-powiedziała pani od Biologi...Pokazałem gestem,że nie wiem... -Oddaj mi ten telefon Śledzik!-krzyczała Astrid..Nauczycielka pokazała żebym odebrał..Odebrałem... ''-Cześć Śledzik...możesz mi w czymś pomóc?-powiedział Czkawka.'' -Czka...!-próbowała krzyknąć Astrid,ale bliźniaki jej zatkały usta.. ''-To była Astrid..?Powiedz jej,że wyjaśnię jej wszystko jak wrócę do domu-powiedział'' ''-Ok.A w czym mam ci pomóc?-powiedziałem.'' ''-Wiesz chyba babka od matmy nie dostała informacji,że ja Polak i nic nie kumam co mówię-opowiedział.'' ''-Więc masz-powiedział.Przez słuchawkę usłyszałem bardzo donośny i wredny głos:,,У вас положил трубку, потому что в противном случае вы будете козел!"(tłum.Masz odłożyć telefon bo inaczej będzie koza!) ''-Mówi,że masz odłożyć telefon,albo pójdziesz do kozy-przetłumaczyłem.. Powiedziała jeszcze to:,,У вас сразу положил трубку или вы сделали плохо! И не будут повторяться!"(tłum.Masz natychmiast odłożyć telefon,albo skończysz źle!I nie będę się powtarzać!)Trochę się przestraszyłem bo czytałem jakie mają tam kary... ''-Wiesz Czkawka lepiej żebyś wyłączył się i odłożył bo mają tam straszne rzeczy jako kary-powiedziałem.'' Perspektywa Czkawki Po tym co powiedział Śledzik..trochę się przeraziłem..wyłączyłem się,uśmiechnąłem się jak głupek i uciekłem...Jak się spakowałem?...to już moja tajemnica... 'Rozdział nr.15 cz.2' 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Szybko wyszedłem z sali i poleciałem do szatni. Zatrzymałem się przed wejściem i wychyliłem głowę aby zobaczyć czy ktoś nie idzie lub czy pani szatniarka jest tam. Ok. Nie ma nikogo więc poszedłem po cichutku do mojej szafki. Z plecaka wyciągnąłem kluczyk i powoli i po cichu włorzyłem do zamka i otworzyłem. Znów zacząłem się rozglądać. Nikogo nie było. Wyciągnąłem buty i kurtkę, zamknąłem drzwiczki od szafki i skierowałem się do wyjścia. Usłyszałem hałas więc szybko wybiegłem ze szkoły. Tak zwana ucieczka. Poleciałem za mury szkoły i tam dopiero odetchnąłem. Wychyliłem głowę i nagle zobaczyłem kogoś więc schowałem i zacząłem biec w stronę przystanka autobusowego. Usiadłem na ławce i czekałem. Perspektywa Astrid Nie wierzę w to co się stało. Czkawka zadzwonił do Śledzika niż do mnie. Grr... Skończyła się lekcje więc poszłam do łazienki. Nie wiem po co ale i tak poszłam. Nikogo na szczęście nie było, usiadłam na krześle, które tam stało. Wyjełam telefon, chciałam zadzwonić do Czkawki, ale jakoś nie zadzwoniłam. Więc schowałam i wyszłam. Nie potrzebnie tam szłam. Wyszłam z damskiej łazienki akurat weszły tam te lalunie z 2 klasy. Ugh.. nie cierpię ich. Dobra Astrid idziemy pod salę języka polskiego. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Siedzę właśnie w autobusie.. Będę miał w domu przechlapane, ale co tam. Może jednak pojadę do jakiegoś parku lub gdzie indziej. W telefonie akurat mam nawigacje, znam nazwę ulicy gdzie mieszkam, mam jakieś pieniądze więc kupię coś sobie do jedzenia. Wysiadłem na jakimś przystanku i szłem przed siebie. Po drodze była jakaś lodziarnia, więc kupiłem sobie loda. Było mi trudno sie dogadać, ale jakoś mi się udało. Kiedy jadłem loda doszedłem do parku. Usiadłem na ławce i myślałem co będzie w domu, co powie mama, co zrobi Ralf... Najgorsze jest to, że przez szkołę będę mieć szlaban i moje plany na ucieczke pójdą na marne... albo może i nie na marne. Może jak dostanę ten szlaban i kiedy oni będą w pracy mogę uciec ale nie zostawią mi kluczy i zamknął. Ralf pomyślał nad zabezpieczeniami. Dobra jakoś sobie poradzę. - Czas wracać do domu -powiedziałem do siebie i wyjąłem telefon i włączyłem nawigacje. Wpisałem współrzędne ale najpierw spytałem po angielsku jak nazywa się ten park. Kiedy wpisałem wyskoczyła mi drogę więc zacząłem iść. 'Oto rozdział po długiej przerwie. Wybaczcie za błędy lub, że był nudny dopiero co wracam do tego. Następny spróbuję napisać dziś lub jutro.' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania